The Only Lightning Ranger
by animekid487
Summary: Life for the Wind and Thunder Rangers is about to change. There's a new ranger in town, and their related to none other than Cameron and Sensei Kanoi Watanabe. Will this new ranger help the rangers? Discontinued.
1. Prolouge

Hey, people! I know I haven't written in a while, and I'm sorry for that. I blame school. WAY too much work. Well anyways, I will still be continuing The Final Ootori. I'll just be writing this one at the same time. Hope you enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN PPNS! I MAKE NO MONEY FROM THIS STORY!**

I do own my oc, part of the plot and some of the monsters that you don't recognize from the show.

OK, so I'm gonna write most of this from my oc's point of view. Kay? Good, let's get started!

_**Prologue**_

My name? It's Cristen, Christen Watanabe but I go by Chris. I'm seventeen, almost eighteen. I have a twin brother and dad. My mother died a while back. My dad, well, he's the head master of a hidden secret ninja school, the wind academy. I was raised at the academy with my brother until I turned five when I ran away to the Lightning Academy, where I was trained by Sensei Sakito, the head master of the academy. I left since my father made a promise to my mother that he would not train my brother or me. While I was at the Lightning Academy, I gained an interest in motocross and have my own bike. Now, twelve years later, Sensei Sakito knows that a great danger has entered Blue Bay Harbor and told me that my father has no choice but to train my brother and myself. I hope he knows it himself though.


	2. Returning Home

YAY! The first chapter is up!! Wooohoooo! Hope you enjoy!!

_**Returning Home**_

"Cris! Cris!" I stopped training and my head turned in the direction of the person calling my name. It was one of the younger students.

"Ugh," I groaned. I hated being interrupted during training. "What is it Kai?" He pointed to the main building where Sensei Sakito always was. I nodded and began my walk to the main shrine, wondering why Sensei needed me. _Why would Sensei want to talk to me and interrupt my training? Unless……_

My thoughts were cut off when I realized I was already in front of Sensei Sakito's door. The door was open. I walked in and bowed the Sensei Sakito.

"Cristen, you remember what I told you before, correct?" I nodded. _I guess my suspicion was right. It's time._ "The academy will be next to be attacked, even though I know you want to help, you have go back to your brother and father. Take this," He handed me a small wooden box. "You'll know when the time is right." I didn't need to ask what it was, I already knew. It was the only Lightning morpher made.

"Sensei," I whispered in shock. I looked up at him. "Sensei, are you sure?" He smiled softly and nodded.

"Yes, Cristen. It was your destiny to run away to my academy." He put his hands on top of mine. "You are the only Lightning Ranger. You are the one chosen for this. I know you can do this." I nodded. "Go pack your things, you should leave tonight." I got up and began to leave.

Just before I exited the room, I turned back to Sensei Sakito and said, "I'll make you proud Sensei." He smiled and chuckled.

"You already have my student, you already have." I smiled and continued my walk to my room. I sighed. _What's dad going to say?_

I was finished packing my clothes and valuables into my backpack. My morpher was strapped to my wrist already. I had my bike at the entrance of the academy where Sensei and the rest of the academy was waiting for me.

"Cristen Watanabe," Sensei said. "You have been chosen to represent us and be the Lightning Ranger. As the Lightning Ranger, you will be responsible to help the Wind and Thunder Rangers defeat the evil in Blue Bay Harbor, called Lothor. Go now, young one and let the ways of the ninja guide you." I nodded and walked through the entrance, mounded my bike and drove off. I was heading to my hometown, Blue Bay Harbor.


	3. New Friends and My Brother

HEY THERE! Sorry for the wait. I was busy with school and family things. Finally found sometime to update. In truth, I had this chapter written awhile ago but like I said, i had no time. So here it is! Hope you like it!

* * *

_**New Friends and My Brother**_

It's been less than two hours since I've arrived in my home town of Blue Bay Harbor. The moment I set foot here, I went straight to the racetrack. If you haven't figured it out, I absolutely love motocross. It's a hobby of mine. I also went there to find at least one of the three rangers here who share my love of motocross.

For the past two hours, I had been riding on the track. Once I stopped, I realized how much attention I had gained. Almost everyone at the track was staring at me. I still had my helmet on and with all my gear on, I looked like a guy. _Don't these people have anything else to do BESIDES staring at me? Jeeze._ I sighed, walked my bike off to the side. I just stood there, resting. _How am I supposed to find the Thunder Rangers and the Yellow Wind Ranger? I don't even know how they look like! Sensei just told me that they rode motocross too. RAWR! This is hard. Why can't the rangers just walk up to me and—_ My thoughts were cut off my three boys walking up to me. The blonde one and I stared at me. I tore my gaze from him to look at their wrists. They each wore a morpher._ Wow…That was convenient…_

"Hey," The brunette said. "Why don't you take off your helmet?" I looked at him confused but then realized I still had my helmet on. I rolled my eyes at my stupidity. I took off my helmet, my hair falling out of my helmet and down my back. I looked back at the three to see their shocked faces. I smirked, then thought of something. _Why are they here? Shouldn't they be at training?_ The brunette got over the shock quicker than the other two. "Erm, so, I'm Dustin Brooks." He points to the other two. "The Asian one is Blake Bradley and the other one is his older brother, Hunter Bradley." I looked at him confused. "They're adopted brothers." I nodded.

"Hi there," I said. "I'm Cristen, but you can call me Cris." I shook each of their hands. Then it was silent and I just HAD to break this silence. "Uh, well, this is awkward now." We all busted out laughing.

"Hey," Blake said. "You should come with us to Storm Chargers. Kelly would love to see a girl rider." I raised an eyebrow. "She's never met a girl who rides for fun." I nodded and smirked.

"Well," I said as I started to walk off the track with my bike. "Let's get going then!" The nodded and came after me, trying to catch up.

Once we arrived at Storm Chargers, three people ran up to us. A blonde, brunette and a familiar Asian. They were talking to my three new friends. That's when I heard my name being called. "Hey, Cristen!" I raised an eyebrow and looked at the one calling my name. It was Dustin. I walked over to where the six of them were. "Cris," He said. "These are our other friends. The chickie is Tori Hanson. The guy in red is my skater dude, Shane Clarke. And the last is our tech guy, Cameron Watanabe, or Cam." I stood there in shock. _He did NOT just say Watanabe._ "Uh…Cris? You ok?" Dustin waved his hand in my face. I knocked his hand away from my face. I shook my head and nodded.

"Sorry," I said, scratching my neck nervously. "I blanked out for a minute there."I turned back to the two new people and my favorite other Watanabe. "Well as you heard, I'm Cristen but I usually go by Cris." I looked at Cam, to see him staring back at me. I bit my lip. He took a step forward.

"Cristen?" He asked. "Spelled, C-R-I-S-T-E-N?" I nodded. His eyes widened and he put his hand on my shoulder. He whispered, "Cristy?" I nodded. He pulled me into a hug. I'm guessing he's never hugged someone since everyone around us gasped.


	4. Reunion

_**Hey guys! I just want to say, I'm sorry for such a long wait and thank you to all of you readers who still read this. Since colorguard season is finally over, I will probably be able to update more often. So here you go! Chapter 4!**_

_**Reunions**_

I hugged Cam back. Everyone around us just seemed to disappear. We pulled away from each other and smiled. I ruffled Cam's hair, smirking.

"I missed doing that to you Cammy," I said as I put my helmet on my bike. I looked at the others, remembering they were there. "Uh, you guys ok?" They all slowly nodded.

"Come on Cristy," Cam said, pulling me out the door. "Dad needs to know that you're here!" I pulled my hand away.

"Slow down there Cam," I said, starting him down. "Do you really think I'm ready to face dad when I disappeared twelve years ago?" He sighed and shook his head. "I thought so. Just…give me like a day to get back in the feel of Blue Bay Harbor again. Then I'll go see dad." He nodded.

I began to walk away but I turned around and said, to the rest of the rangers, "See ya guys, and girl, tomorrow!" I mounted my bike and drove off.

* * *

I quickly got up from my bed and got myself dressed in a pair of nice knee-length jean shorts, a black tank top under a red tank top, my biker jacket and my black and red Jordans. I grabbed my duffle bag and helmet and headed out of the hotel, after checking out of course. _Today's the day…I hope dad can handle it…_I got my bike and drove off towards the forest, where I know the ninja school is, or actually, used to be.

* * *

I had just arrived at what used to be the Wind Ninja Academy. It was nothing but gravel and dirt.

_Wow, dear uncle Lothor sure did some damage here. He pretty much just sucked up everything!_ Unlike my dear brother, who wouldn't be able to snoop around through my father's life, I studied every aspect of it. I found out that Cam goes back in time to get a necklace from our mother. And that Lothor is actually my dad's brother, Kiya Watanabe. Quite the shocker, isn't it?

I sighed and walked over to a certain spot. After making sure no one was around me, watching, I opened a door on the ground that led underneath the surface.

After closing the door, I walked down the stairs that led to the actual room where I saw Shane, Tori, Dustin, Blake, Hunter and Cam meditating. In front of them, I saw a guinea pig that looked like…

"Dad?" I said in confusion. I mean, my dad was in guinea pig form! "What the hell?"

In a flash, someone attempted to pin me to the wall but had it backfire on them. I held them by their collar and pressed against their chest. I looked at the person to see it was Hunter.

"You are the dumbest person I have ever known," Cam and I said at the same time. "Obviously if she/I was an enemy she/I wouldn't have said 'Dad' Hunter." The others just stared at the two of us. "Stare all you want but it's not going to help you." _I love our twin powers._

I giggled when I was Dustin and Shane gawking at me with their mouths hanging open. "Close your mouths," I said, letting Hunter go. "You're going to catch flies." I looked at my now guinea pig father. "I'm guessing the magic of _good old Lothor_." He nodded.

"It is good to see you again, Cristen."

"It's good to be home again, father."


	5. Twelve Years Gone

**Hey guys! Back again! Well, since I'm going on a retreat tomorrow, I decided to update today instead of Sunday when I get back. So enjoy the story!(its just what happened over the pass years)**

_**Twelve Years Gone**_

"So," My father said as we all sat down, "I believe you owe me and explanation, my dear daughter."

"Yeah," I replied. "I do. But if everyone is going to hear my story, you may want to get comfortable." Everyone immediately went in to criss-cross sitting position.

"I had just arrived in California, in search of the one academy my father had little, to no, contact with, the Lightning Academy. I had found the location I sought after, in the forest of Reefside. There I had met Sensei Sakito.

For three years, he trained me with his younger students, so that I could catch up to where I should be. I had caught up in my third year there. But not only had I caught up to my class, I began to surpass them, in intelligence and skill. During my fourth year, Sensei found it necessary to train me separately from the rest of my class. I became more and more skilled as the year went on.

By the time my sixth year had come around, I had become as strong as a few senseis, maybe even stronger. So by the time I turned eleven, I had become a sensei at the academy. Don't get me wrong, I didn't start teaching until I turned fifteen, but I trained with all of the senseis, learned about every weapon in the ninja world and in the modern world.

I became one of the masters of the katana, no one could even touch me in kendo practice. I had trained with every weapon I knew of, besides like, guns, missiles and all that.

Along with becoming a master of weaponry, I found out that, even though my father was a ninja of air, my main element didn't lie within anything the Wind Academy taught. My main elements are lightning and thunder.

When I turned fifteen, Sensei Sakito wanted to put me in to the Thunder Academy. I went, but only for what seemed to be a week but was actually a year. There I had met Sensei Omino. He was willing to teach me and not contact my father until after I had left. He taught me about how thunder ninjas trained, and fought. Within the year that I was there, I had learned so much about my own fighting style and myself in general.

I returned to the Lightning Academy and showed sensei what I had learned. And for the next year, he trained me for something that I would have never thought would happened." I looked at my father and brother and the rest of the rangers. "Just two days ago, my apprentice came up to me saying that Sensei Sakito needed me in the meditation chamber. What he told me that day, is the reason I'm sitting in front of you right now. He told me that because of my advancements over the past twelve years, I would be returning to Blue Bay Harbor, but not empty handed. No, the night I left, Sensei Sakito gave me something. The only one of its kind. He told me, 'You are the only Lightning Ranger. You are the one chosen for this. I know you can do this.' With that I drove off to Blue Bay Harbor. And the rest you already know."

I looked at the faces of the people around me, wondering what would happen now that they knew what I had been up to for the past twelve years. Cam didn't looked at me. He kept his head down. _Cam, I'm sorry for leaving you. I know there's probably nothing I could do to make up for the past twelve years you were left here, alone._


	6. A Pair of Twins

**Well, since I'm not going to be here for the rest of the weekend, I thought I should let you guys get one more chapter before spring break ends. Enjoy!  
**

_**A Pair of Twins**_

Cam stood up, suddenly, scaring the shit out of dad and Hunter. He pretty much ran outside.

"Cam!" I yelled after him. It was in vain though. He was already out the door. "Damn it…" The others just stared at the door. _Cam…_ Someone tapped my shoulder; it was dad.

"Go after him Cris;" He told me, "you're the only one who can bring him back." I nodded and ran out the door in search of my twin brother.

It's been hours since I left Ninja Ops to go find Cam. I checked back in with everyone to see if he had gone back, but no luck. _Cam, where are you?_ A sudden idea hit me. _THE LAKE!_

I ran as fast as I could to the lake near the edge of the forest. It's the place Cam and I used to go to try and practice some of the martial arts that we saw being taught around the academy. It was also where we went to clear our heads and think.

I slowed as I reached the lake. At the edge of the lake, sitting on a fallen tree trunk, was a lone figure. My brother. I walked up behind him.

"Cam…"

"Why'd you leave me? Why'd you leave me here, all alone?"

"I'm sorry Cammy. I-I just wasn't thinking when I left. I don't even know how I was able to make it to Reefside without getting killed along the way."

"Did you even know where you were heading?"

"Yes. I did but now I'm back. I'm not going anywhere."

"How do I know you're not just going to disappear again?"

"I promise you Cam, I'm not going to leave you again. Not like that any ways."

"So you're still going to leave?"

"Someday, Cam, I will. But when that day comes, you'll have found someone who will be able to love you, in a way much different that sibling love, my dear brother."

"I missed you so much Cristy."

"I missed you too Cam."

"I bet everyone's wondering why I left so suddenly. They can never wrap their heads around the fact that I'm human and have emotions too."

"That's 'cause your head is always wrapped up in all of that tech stuff."

"Yeah, wait. How do you know that?"

"I have my ways. Plus you were introduced as the tech guy."

"Yeah…"

"So Mr. Green Samurai Ranger, I think it's time that we headed back to Ops. Don't you think?"

"Yeah, let's go."

We got up and walked back to Ninja Ops as the Watanabe Twins, once again.

"So…does everyone REALLY think you're a block of ice when it comes to emotions? Cause, that was pretty emotional back there."

"CRISTEN!"

"HAHAHA! LOVE YOU TOO CAM!"


	7. Confusion and Secrets

**animekid487: **Hey guys! Sorry about the long wait. So, instead of doing my Biology and Asian-American projects, I am uploading another chapter! Well enjoy the chapter!_**  
**_

_**Confusion and Secrets**_

"Hey Cam," I called, three hours after returning to Ops. By now everyone, besides Cam, dad, and I, had gone back to the track or Storm Chargers, mainly Storm Chargers. "Do you think dad's gonna let me help fight the next monster Lothor sends?"

"I think we'll find out now!"He replied, running to the computer to contact the others. "Get to the beach guys; we've got an ugly one!" He ran out of Ops, heading to the beach.

Just as I was about to follow him, I was stopped by my father. I gave him a questioning look. He merely shook his head, and I understood. I sighed but headed back to the computer, where I could watch the fight. _I can't believe that I'm stuck here while the others are out there kicking ass! Ugh, whatever, dad knows what he's doing._ I watched the battle in silence.

After about three minutes of watching, I just couldn't sit there anymore. I got up and left. I was heading to the motocross track. I needed to blow off some of this adrenaline.

I rode the track, performing many different stunts flawlessly and effortlessly. I knew exactly why I had so much built up adrenaline, and it wasn't because I was watching the fight. It was because I was so angry with my father for not letting me go out there and help the others. It was anger that fueled my adrenaline, not nervousness, eagerness, or even fear.

I glanced at the morpher that was strapped to my wrist. I quickly "flew" off the ramp and into the air. _Why did the morpher pick me, Sensei? Out of all your students, it picked me. Why? _ I performed my back flip with my bike. _Why did it have to be me? Why didn't it pick Shiro or Kouji? _

**Flashback**

I was practicing with Shiro Kanta and Kouji Minamoto, the only two students that were on my level, when Sensei Sakito came up to us. We all stopped what we were doing and lined up in front of him, bowing.

"Sensei," Shiro said. "What might you be doing here?"

"I am here," Sensei replied, "to announce that one of you three will be the successor of the Lightning Morpher."

"Who might that be Sensei?" Kouji asked. Sensei chuckled, knowing that the two boys believed that it was them.

"The successor of the Lightning Morpher is young Cristen Watanabe," He answered. The two boys' jaws dropped open. I had a shocked look on my face.

"What?" Shiro and Kouji yelled in unison. "Why her?" Sensei just laughed at their reactions.

"She has earned it," He told them.

"Sensei?" I called. He, along with the other two, looked at me. "What have I done to earn or even to deserve the Lightning Morpher?"

"Do you all remember when I had you train inside of the Lightning dojo?" We all nodded. "That was a test to see who would obtain the Lightning Morpher. While each of you trained, I had Kouji and Shiro practice your specialties in front of me. I had the morpher with me, to see who it would react to.

It did not react to either of the boys. But after a few minutes, it finally reacted. I looked up to see that it was Cristen in front of me. She had been chosen to be the next Lightning Ranger."

**Flashback End**

As I flew off another ramp, two bikes near the entrance. Dustin and Blake's to be exact. I skit to a stop three feet in front of them. I took off my helmet and stared at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked getting off my bike. "Shouldn't you be at training?"

"That's exactly why we're here," Dustin said, grinning. Not a good sign. _Oh shit…_ "Sensei said to find you. By the way, have you seen Hunter?" I gave him a weird look as if saying, "are you kidding me" and shook my head.

"No, I was the only person here besides the workers." I said, as we walked out of the track. "Why? Shouldn't he have been with you guys?"

"Yeah," Blake said. "But after the fight earlier, he just disappeared." We mounted our bikes right after exiting the track. "Do you think we should look for him?"

"Just contact him when we get to Ops," I suggested. He nodded and we headed off to Ops.

"Cam," Blake called, as he, Dustin and I entered Ops, "Has Hunter contacted you or something?"

"No," He replied, turning in his chair. "According to the scanners, he's not anywhere in Blue Bay Harbor." Blake had a concerned look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"What are you worried about Blake?" I asked, hiding my own concern from my body motions. "He can take care of himself. He IS a ranger after all." I headed back to the door.

"Where are you going Cris?" Cam asked as I was about to leave.

"I'm gonna go to the beach," I turned to look at him and the others. "I wanna see the sun set. I have less than an hour before it starts. See ya!" I walked out the door leaving everyone confused and annoyed with my behavior.

I looked back at Ops. _Sorry guys, but I have a bad feeling about where Hunter is. I have to do this alone._


	8. Notice: Updates

Hey guys! It's me, Jen. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the slow updates. My flashdrive memory thinggy is not with me at the moment. It happens to be in possession of my aunt right now. I kinda left it there when I was babysitting my cousins. I'll try and update as soon as I get it back. Once again, I'm sorry.


	9. discontinued

Hey, guys. Sorry about this, but i just cant seem to remember what i was doing with this story anymore. So i'm going to discontinue this story. If any of you want to finish it, go right ahead. I dont mind. Just tell me first. Iight. Jen out.


End file.
